ensprungenfandomcom-20200215-history
Joor`rolaas
Name: Joor`rolaas (Mortal Balance Life) <-- Personal Information --> The last Dragonborn of Skyrim Joor`rolass was formerly known as Ral`qalz the Swift. The Mun will not spoil any of Skyrims immaculate story except for the most broadly known things. He was captured on his way into Skyrim from Cyrodill at the hands of the Imperial Army. After his escape he confronted his destiny as Dovahkiin. The elder scrolls foretold the events of Skyrim and the Dovahkiin having met his destiny he will embark on a new adventure across the multiverse. Gender: Male Age: 27 Height: 6'2 Weight: 190 lbs Species/Race: Kahjiit. Kahjiit are a race of anthro felinemorphs Physical Description: Kahjiit in this muns opinion have very funky fur patterns (at least in the Skyrim character creater but I digress this is how I made him in game.) He has tiger stripes on his face yet they don't follow that pattern down his back. He has very suttle rossettes from a snow leopard starting with his neck which become more pronounced on his tail. The rest of his fur is a tanish/white most of the white on his belly. Traditional feline eyes slitted, amber coloration. <-- Powers/Abilities --> Thu'um Minor Archery Swordsman (primarlily onehanded. He uses Sword/Shield style.) Limited Magic Special Powers/Abilities Thu`um the voice. Dragon Shouts are found here http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Shouts A couple of special mentions, Call Dragon and Call of Valor will be inactive despite attempts to use them. Dragonrend based on in game knowledge hurts a dragon more from Skyrim due to bringing about a concept of mortality to the beast. My theory thus is is paralyzes them with fear making it harder to focus on flying temporarily. The more a dragon is aware of a concept of their own mortality the less this should affect them, it could be just a minor annoyance this will not and does not knock anyone or anything out of the sky nor does it vaporize. The name is too cool for the actual in game function ;p Lastly these are magical acts, as in Joor abides by the cooldowns. He can't just shout someone into Oblivion with 10 in a row. Shouts: All Shouts have cooldowns yet unlimited uses. For the RP purposes these will be described in four ways. Minimal (a few seconds)-Short (30 seconds to a min)-Moderate (1 minute to two)-Long(Two or more minutes) Animal Allegiance: Moderate It is a shout that calls wild animals in the surrounding area to come and fight in your defense. If any wild animals are around they would be encouraged to come and answer the summons going away and about their lives after the resolution of the conflict. Aura Whisper: Short This shout highlights with a colored aura various lifeforms within eyeshot, through walls. This Aura will wear off in 30 seconds as it is meant to reveal the locations of people as one is sneaking around. Become Etherial: Short This shout is meant as a get out of jail free card, for 30 seconds the users body is completely Ethereal in the sense they become whispy and spiritual. In such a form they cannot harm nor be delt any harm. For example if a fireball were coming, this shout would render the user able to just watch this attack pass through them unscathed. Call Dragon: Long This shout calls a dragon out by their name, in this case Ohdaviing. However Ohdaviing is not on Gaia thus this shout is useless. Basically the dragonborn is calling out to a dragon friend and that friend can or cannot choose to answer the summons. This is applicable to Dragon characters if he uses this shout they can hear their name being called and the direction. Just like OhDaViing they can choose to answer the call or not. Call of Valor: Long This shout summons a Nordic hero from Sovngarde to fight alongside the dragonborn. Given the connection to Sovngarde has been interrupted slightly by a rift to Gaia this shout is also useless. Clear Skies: Minimal This shout as the name suggest clears the skies of any inclement weather. The dragonborn is literally shouting the clouds away willing a sunny day. However this only lasts a minute or two as the clouds are more than free to come right on back. There is a very limited area of effect. Disarm: Short This shout is an attempt to knock the weapon out of an opponents grasp, however rarely successful. If successful it would simply make the weapon fall down nearby, requiring the user to pick it up again. If the user is stronger they would shrug off the shout like a bit of wind. Dismay: Short This shout is an attempt to instill fear in weak minded opponents encouraging them to run in terror. The key words really being weak minded, so stronger opponents would shrug this off the same as Disarm. Dragonrend: Short This shout encourages dragons to land based on giving them a glimpse of the unthinkable, their very own mortality. This has absolutely no physical side effects and everything to do with willpower. On Gaia the odds of this shout being useful are minimal while the dragonborn may attempt to use it several times. Elemental Fury: Short This shout is most easily described as being similar to a Pikachu’s use of Agility. All it does is enchance reflexes and allows for quicker weapon strikes. Fire Breath: Moderate This shout is your typical breathing fire on something, it sends out a long line of fire however unlike other dragons the dragonborn cannot stretch the word so the fire is more of a quick blast than a stream. Frost Breath/Ice Form: Moderate Same exact description as Fire breath just freezing cold. I put Ice Form in this one because for RP purposes they would have the same effect. NO freezing anything solid just cold severe enough to hamper movement slightly. A way to discourage counterattacks. Kyne’s Peace: Short This shout is meant to reduce hostilities in the area, a way of promoting peace and making people feel less feisty for a time. Marked for Death: Short Probably the most controversial shout in a RP sense. It is designed to be a blast of energy that temporarily decreases a foes armor rating and lifeforce. A way of magically weakening an opponent by a step. This cannot kill only saps an opponents strength for a time making it harder to bear arms against the dragonborn. Slow Time: Short The shout slows time in an area, however this includes the dragonborn. This all leads to everyone able to give better reaction times as all actions are temporarily slowed down for a few seconds. Good for stealing a few seconds to make the right decision. Storm Call: Long Just as Clear Skies shoos the weather away, Storm Call brings on the inclement weather. In the RP version there will be no lightning, usually lightning will come and zap foes for the dragonborn however that’s very difficult to play out without being twinky. So all this shout will do is call upon a rainstorm, useful for farming or providing cover and confusion. Throw Voice: Minimal A shout designed to fool opponents and attract attention elsewhere. The dragonborn is able to throw his voice across a room, which makes a quick snarky statement about the foes. Unrelenting Force: Short The most famous of the shouts this is best described as a Star Wars like Force Push. The Dragonborn will project a wave of energy that will push foes away, used mostly to get mobs out of his face. Weaker versions (Fus Ro) will make people stumble. This is great for resetting a combat situation that has gone sour or interrupting a dragon who is in the middle of firebreathing. Whirlwind Sprint: Short This shout is also a wave of energy moving forward, however it takes the dragonborn with it, as they leap forward about 50 feet or so in a flash. Great for transportation, insignificant for combat. This cannot be used as a super tackle as the dragonborn would pass by a foe, but makes it great for an escape option. Magical Spells (In game I didn't go into uber mage thankfully I kept it simple!) Fire, Lightning and Ice: Small jets of all three elements doing relatively minor damage. Healing: Slow, Fast and Healer. He can channel his magika into himself or others to help heal up less severe wounds. He can't cure cancer or grow back limbs but he can patch someone up usually himself. Magelight: Simple magical lighting effects to follow him around while cave diving Physical Powers/Abilities --- Ability/Power: Swordsman: Very adept at swordplay, his main mode of combat. He prefers to enter battle with sword and shield rather than rely on magical tactics. Archery: Good enough with a bow to point and shoot, very poor at moderate range with moving targets. Medocre with the weaon but carrying one with him just incase <-- Inventory --> Dragonscale Armor: The ultimate in protection when it comes to Light Armor, this helps keep the Kahjiit relatively nimble on the battlefield while retaining good protection. 3000 Septums (gold) Ebony Sword Ebony Bow Quiver of 30 Iron Arrows Light Pack with various food stuffs and 3 of each type potion (Health, Magika, Stamina) <-- Additional Information --> Skyrim is Bethesdas baby this is a complete fan char. Player information: Tigerpawz